My Wife
by Ore no Hana
Summary: Aku adalah Naruto . Anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina, sekaligus ahli waris Namikaze Corp dan Uzumaki Corp. Beruntung, bukan? tapi hal yang paling membuatku berutung, adalah memilikinya sebagai istriku/ For NaruHina Fluffy Day#5


**My Wife**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto  
**

**Warning : Typoo's, abal, ide pasaran, plot(?) dan banyak lagi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

"Ini, tuan." Aku berpaling menghadap pramuniaga wanita itu, ketika suaranya terdengar dari arah belakang

tempatku sekarang tengah bersandar. "Kami telah membuatnya seperti yang tuan inginkan. Bagaimana? Apa anda

menyukainya, tuan?" tambahnya lagi, sambil menyodorkan sebuah kalung berlian indah ke arah ku.

Segera aku ambil alih kalung cantik dari tangan pramuniaga yang tengah menggunakan sarung tangan putih itu.

Puas. Hanya itu kata yang dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku, kala melihat kalung di genggamanku. Kalung indah

dengan bandul sepasang merpati yang tengah membawa sebuah permata amesthyst dan batuan berlian sebagai

rantainya, benar-benar membuatku puas.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan jadi seindah ini." Kataku masih sambil memperhatikan setiap detail dari kalung ini.

"Syukurlah, jika tuan menyukainya." Aku alihkan tatapanku sebentar dari kalung ini, demi menatap pramuniaga

yang tengah tersenyum sopan kepadaku. Hm…melihatnya tersenyum, aku jadi merindukan senyuman seseorang.

"Baik. Tolong bungkus seindah mungkin dan dimana aku harus membayar?" Aku kembalikan kalung itu kepada

pramuniaga tadi, kemudian mengikuti arahan sang pramuniaga untuk melakukan transaksi pembayaran.

Aku keluarkan _gold-card_ ku, ketika tiba di depan meja kasir. Senyumku makin lebar, ketika kalung yang telah aku

pesan sebulan yang lalu itu, kini telah terbungkus indah. Setelah melempar senyum dan ucapan terimakasihku

kepada pramuniaga tadi, aku segera memasukan kotak bludru berisi kalung itu, ke dalam tas kerjaku.

"Hm… semoga kau suka, Hinata-chan." Aku segera keluar dari toko perhiasan itu – mengabaikan bungkukan hormat

dari para pramuniaga yang ada di sana – menuju parkiran _valet_ tempat mobilku berada.

.

.

Tidak sabar rasanya, ingin memberikan kalung ini kepada istri cantikku di rumah. Haha… sepertinya aku lupa

memperkenalkan diri. Aku adalah Naruto, Namikaze Naruto. Anak tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan

Namikaze Kushina, sekaligus ahli waris Namikaze Corp dan Uzumaki Corp. Beruntung, bukan? Terlahir dari dua

keluarga terpandang dan menjadi ahli waris tunggal kedua perusahaan tersebut. Sungguh beruntungnya diriku.

Walaupun begitu, aku tidak pernah bemalas-malasan ketika memegang kendali dua perusahaan besar itu.

Setidaknya untuk tujuh tahun belakangan ini. Kalian bertanya kenapa? Hm.. jawabannya _simple_, cinta. Cinta yang

aku maksud, bukanlah cinta pada pekerjaan. Jujur saja ya, aku tidak pernah suka menghabiskan waktuku dalam

kegiatan monoton seperti menandatangani laporan dan semacamnya. Cinta yang aku maksud adalah rasa cinta

pada seseorang. Tepatnya aku telah jatuh cinta pada seorang gadis – mantan sekretarisku – tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Ya… gadis itu yang telah merubahku. Aku yang dulu tidak pernah serius dengan hidupku, ia ubah menjadi mencintai

hidupku. Gadis yang lima tahun yang lalu itu, telah aku nikahi, kini menjadi hal terberuntung yang pernah aku miliki.

Dia Hinata, Namikaze Hinata. Istriku.

~ONH~

Aku tekan sebuah remot, sehingga membuat pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi di hadapanku, terbuka secara

otomatis. Segera saja aku mengarahkan mobilku menuju garasi rumah. Aku matikan deru mesin mobilku, ketika aku

sukses memarkirkannya di garasi. Aku langsung segera keluar dari mobil – tak lupa membawa kado istimewa –

begitu suara cekikikan anak kecil, terdengar dari ruangan sebelah. Memang posisi garasi rumahku, menempel

dengan ruang tamu.

"Tadai – "

"TOU-CHAAN..." Salamku terputus, ketika sosok kecil versi diriku, langsung memeluk erat kakiku yang baru

menapaki lantai ruang tamu. Aku tidak marah melihatnya, walau nyaris terjungkal ke depan, tapi niat untuk

memberikan teguran – yang halus sekalipun – tidak terbersit di kepalaku. Tersenyum lebar, aku langsung

merendahkan tubuhku agar sejajar dengan putra sulungku ini.

"Hm..apa kabarnya jagoan kecil tou-chan?" kataku sambil membawanya dalam gendongan. Dengan ekspresi imut,

bocah empat tahun ini melingkarkan tangan mungilnya di leherku. Benar-benar mirip dengan istriku, ekspresi yang

ia tunjukan barusan.

"Tou-chan lama ! Halu kan ingin main cama tou-chan." Aku terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan dari bibir

mungilnya.

"Ne… memangnya Haru ingin main apa sama tou-chan?" Tanyaku sambil menghadiahinya dengan kecupan di pipi

_chuby_nya.

"Halu ingin main banyak." Ucapnya antusias sambil merentangkan kedua lengan mungilnya. Aku bahkan sampai

harus menahan punggung kecilnya, agar ia tidak jatuh dari gendongan. Aku jadi ikut bersemangat, begitu

mendengar semua hal yang ia ingin mainkan bersamaku. Hah… andai aku tidak sibuk dengan dua perusahaan

besar itu, mungkin aku akan setiap hari menemani anakku bermain.

"Haru-kun, tidak ingin membiarkan tou-chan duduk dulu, hm?" Kami berdua sontak menolehkan kepala, ketika

teguran dengan nada lembut itu terdengar. Tepat beberapa langkah di depanku, berdiri sosok wanita cantik yang

tengah mengenakan _apron_ lavender.

Oh… nyaris seharian ini, aku belum melihat wajah cantik istriku. Membuatku masih memusatkan pandangan ke

arahnya yang mulai berjalan mendekati kami. Harum bunga lavender langsung menyeruak ke dalam hidungku,

ketika wanita ini mengambil alih Haru dari gendonganku. Ck… sial, aku sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Eh..Na – Naruto-kun."

Aku sembunyikan tawaku di perpotongan leher jenjang istriku, begitu mendengar nada malu-malu yang dikeluarkan

olehnya. Hm.. sepertinya, tindakanku yang tiba-tiba mendekapnya saat ia ingin mengambil Haru dariku, telah

membuatnya menimbulkan suara gugup itu. Bahkan tubuhnya bergetar sedikit, ketika aku memosisikan kepalaku di

lehernya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata." Kataku seseduktif mungkin sambil mengeratkan dekapanku padanya. Tidak aku

pedulikan geliataan Haru yang merasa tidak nyaman karena terhimpit badanku dan Hinata, karena kini aku sudah

hanyut dalam hangat tubuh dari wanitaku ini.

"Tou-chan, lepacin."

"Naruto-kun."

Ah… baiklah-baiklah, sepertinya aku harus mengalahkan egoku sejenak. Ketika dua orang yang paling berharga

untukku ini, menyerukan protes secara bersamaan. Aku tidak dapat menahan senyum lebarku, saat kulihat wajah

wanitaku sudah bersemu dengan imutnya. Tidak tahan melihatnya, langsung saja kukecup singkat pipi bersemu itu,

menimbulkan efek semuan (?) yang lebih hebat dari sebelumnya.

"Ah… tou-chan. Cenang cekali ganguin kaa-channya Halu!" Protes putraku yang masih dalam dekapan istriku. Pipi

_chuby_ yang sekarang menggelembung dengan lucunya itu, membuatku tidak tahan untuk mencubitnya pelan.

"Biarin. Toh kaa-chan Haru adalah wanitanya tou-chan." Ucapku sambil menjulurkan lidah. Aku lihat Hinata hanya

mengelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Su-sudahlah kalian berdua." Wanitaku ini akhirnya berucap, setelah rona merah di pipinya sedikit memudar.

Menurunkan Haru – yang langsung berlari ke ruang keluarga – kini wanitaku mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

Tanpa menungguku bicara, ia dengan telatennya melepaskan jas kerja yang masih aku kenakan dan mengambil

alih tas kerjaku.

"Sebaiknya Naruto-kun mandi dulu, supaya airnya tidak terlalu dingin. Biar aku siapkan makan malam untuk kita."

Ucapnya sambil sibuk melipat jasku dan menyampirkannya di lengan.

"Baik, nyonya Namikaze." Ledekku sambil menunjukan senyum lima jariku. Setelah memberiku senyum hangatnya,

ia kemudian melangkah pergi menuju kamar kami di lantai dua.

.

.

Aku yang hendak menyusul langkah Hinata menuju kamar kami, terhenti tepat di depan tangga. Niat untuk sedikit

menggoda istriku di kamar, hilang ketika mata ini menangkap sebuah gerakan yang berasal dari sebuah _boks_ bayi

di ruang keluarga yang memang di simpan di sana.

Dengan perlahan, aku mengarahkkan langkahku menuju ruangan itu. Dapat kulihat putraku, Haru, tengah fokus

menonton _anime_ di TV plasma yang menempel di dinding. Mataku kemudian bergulir ke arah _boks _bayi berwarna

oranye, di samping kanan sofa yang terletak di tengah ruangan.

"Apa kabar, bidadari kecil tou-chan ini?" Sapaku ketika melongokan kepalaku ke dalam _boks_. Di sana, di dalam _boks_

itu, tampak seorang bayi perempuan berusia tiga bulan. Tanganku terulur untuk membelai lembut kepala yang baru

di tumbuhi rambut berwarna indigo, milik putri kecilku.

Kini, bayi kecilku tengah tersenyum sambil memainkan tangan mungilnya di mulut. Dengan posisi tengkurap, ia

menoleh ke arahku sambil mengulurkan tangan mungilnya. Tidak tahan melihatnya, akupun langsung

mengangkatnya dari _boks_ dan membawanya dalam dekapan hangatku.

Tidak seperti Haru yang sangat mirip denganku – kecuali warna matanya yang seperti Hinata – Natsuka, putriku,

menurunkan semua yang ada pada istriku. Hanya warna matanya saja yang serupa dengan miliku, jika tidak maka

anak ini pasti akan jadi anak Hinata seorang. Natsuka tampak tenang dalam dekapanku, bahkan jari mungilnya

menggenggam erat kemeja yang kugunakan. Apa kau sangat merindukan tou-chan, he Natsuka?

"Naruto-kun." Teguran halus itu mengintrupsi kegiatanku dengan putri kecilku. Hinata yang sepertinya baru turun

dari kamar kami, tampak menghela nafasnya panjang. Ee… apa aku membuat kesalahan ?

Dengan cepat, Hinata berjalan mendekati kami dan langsung mengambil Natsuka dariku. Melihat raut Natsuka yang

ingin menangis, akupun melayangkan tatapan sebal ke arah istriku.

"Hei…Hinata, aku sedang melapas rindu dengan Natsuka." Ucapku pelan. Aneh… rasa sebal yang tadi menguasaiku,

kini lenyap ketika wanitaku ini memandangku dengan polosnya.

"Naruto-kun, kenapa tidak menyusulku ke kamar?" Pertanyaan yang meluncur spontan dari wanitaku ini, telah

membuatku mengeluarkan seringai iblisku. Bingung dengan ekspresiku, kini wanita cantik yang tengah menggulung

rambut indigo pajangnya, menatapku penuh tanya.

Aku tidak dapat menahan tawaku, kala ekspresi polosnya menatap diriku penuh dengan kebingungan. "Haha. Kau

begitu merindukanku, heh?" Wajah istriku mulai memerah. Sepertinya ia mulai sadar akan ucapannya barusan.

"Lalu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan jika tadi aku menyusulmu ke kamar,hmm?"

"I-itu.." Warna merah kini sudah menghiasi seluruh wajah ayu milik wanitaku. Aku lihat ia mulai menggulirkan

matanya kesana-kemari tanpa mau menatapku. Sedetik kemudian, ia membalikan badannya sambil berpura-pura

menimang Natsuka. "Su-sudahlah, lebih baik Naruto-kun cepat mandi." Katanya sambil menolehkan kepala

menghadapku.

Melihatnya yang masih membelakangiku, aku segera mendekat dan meraupnya dalam pelukan posesifku. Aku

rasakan ia tersentak kaget sambil mencicitkan namaku, membuatku semakin erat memeluknya.

"Ya sudah, aku mandi dulu." Kataku sambil tetap memeluknya. "Apa kau mau menemaniku, hm…?" Aku kembali

tertawa mendapati wajah merona dari wanitaku. Haha rupanya aku semakin ahli dalam mengoda istriku ini.

Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, kukecup singkat pipi meronanya dan kabur sebelum ia melakukan aksi

protesnya.

~ONH~

Aku hirup rakus udara malam yang kini aku nikmati dari balkon kamar. Malam ini sangat cerah dengan bulan yang

mengantung indah di langit, membuatku terbuai dan mengabaikan angin malam yang bisa saja membuatku masuk

angin. Aku tersentak, kala sebuah kain hangat sudah melingkari bahu tegapku. Tanpa perlu berbalik, aku sudah

sangat hafal dengan aroma khas yang menguar dari tubuh istriku ini. Tersenyum, akupun menangkap lengan yang

tadi berada di bahuku saat ia menyampirkan sebuah selimut.

"Kau bisa masuk angin jika terlalu lama di sini, Naruto-kun." Katanya setelah sedetik yang lalu tersentak oleh

tindakanku.

"Tidak akan, jika aku punya kau yang akan menghangatkanku." Godaku sambil membalikan badan menghadap

wanita yang kini berbalut dress tidur tipis berwarna hitam. Wajah meronanya menambah kesan cantik dan er…

seksi pada istriku ini. Aku kalungkan lenganku di pinggang rampingnya dan menariknya mendekat ke tubuhku yang

tengah bersandar di pembatas balkon.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanyaku sambil meletakan kepala kuningku di bahu mungilnya. Aku merasakan anggukan

kepala di depan dadaku.

"Hm… bahkan Haru sempat mengigau tengah bertarung dengan monster bernama _Kyubii_." Ucapnya sambil terkikik

di dadaku.

Aku mendengus mendengarnya. "Huh… bocah itu, tidurpun masih saja _hyper_." Kataku sambil menggelengkan

kepala. Wanitaku ini sedikit melonggarkan pelukan, lalu kemudian tertawa sambil menatap ke arahku, membuatku

mengangkat alis bingung melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku masih sambil mendekapnya kembali. Aku lihat ia sedikit menyeka air di ujung mata

indahnya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja mendengar Naruto-kun berkata seperti tadi, jadi mengingatkan aku pada seseorang." Katanya

sambil membentuk suatu pola aneh di dadaku dengan telunjuknya.

"Siapa?" aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan nada cemberu dari pertanyaanku barusan. Seseorang yang harusnya

ada di ingatannya, hanya boleh aku seorang. Egois? Huh.. toh dia adalah milikku seorang.

Tawa lembut kini ia tampilkan begitu melihat wajah merajukku. Oh…ayolah, tidak tahukah ia bahwa sekarang aku

tengah cemberu padanya. Aku buang mukaku ke arah kanan, karena ia masih belum menghentikan tawanya.

Sedetik kemudian aku tersentak, begitu tangan lembut membelai pipi tan-ku dan mengarahkan wajahku agar

menghadap ke arahnya.

Mataku melebar, saat senyum menawan istriku tersaji ketika aku menghadap ke arahnya. Mata lembut yang

menatap intens ke mata biruku, membuatku serasa terhipnotis olehnya. Oh.. betapa cantiknya istriku ini.

"Kau." Aku menaikan sebelah alisku saat mendengarnya berkata seperti itu. "Seseorang yang aku ingat saat

melihat sifat hyperaktif Haru adalah kau, S-U-A-M-I ku" lanjutnya sambil mengeja jelas kata terakhirnya.

Bohong jika sekarang aku tidak serasa melayang mendengarnya. Akibatnya kini wajahku serasa memanas

mendengarnya, sial…. aku berhasil di goda olehnya. Wanita cantik ini tertawa sambil mengerakan jempolnya,

mengelus penuh perasaan pada pipiku yang menampakan warna merah. Sepertinya sifat gampang merona milik

istriku sudah tertular padaku.

"Hangat." Aku berucap sambil memegang tangannya yang masih berada di pipiku. Tanpa banyak kata, aku

membalikan badan kami sehingga kini, kami berdua bisa melihat bulan yang sedari tadi aku punggungi. Selimut

yang di berikan oleh Hinata, aku lebarkan sehingga bisa membungkus tubuh kami berdua . Mengingat Hinata yang

kini tengah aku dekap dari belakang.

"Bulannya….sangat indah. Benarkan Naruto-kun?" katanya sambil menghandikan bahu kirinya. Membuatku yang

tadi larut dalam kegiatan menciumi leher sebelah kirinya, jadi terpaksa menatap objek yang ia bicarakan.

"Ya. Tapi kau jauh lebih indah dari apapun." Godaku sambil kembali menghirup rakus aroma lavender dari

perpotongan lehernya. Hinata tertawa mendengar rayuanku barusan.

"Haha, dasar gombal." Kekehnya sambil tangan halusnya membelai lembut lenganku yang melingkar di bahunya

dan meremas kecil lenganku yang lain yang memeluk erat perutnya, menggunakan tangan satunya.

"Aku serius, Hinata." Aku lepaskan dekapanku sehingga membuatnya berbalik untuk menghadap ke arahku.

"Tunggu di sini sebentar, ada yang ingin aku berikan kapadamu." Perintahku saat melihat ia yang ingin ikut

menyusulku ke dalam.

Aku lekas mencari tasku yang disimpan Hinata di ruang kerja milikku. Begitu ketemu, segera saja aku keluarkan

kotak beludru itu dan mengambil kalung yang baru aku beli itu. Setelahnya, aku bergegas kembali ke balkon tempat

Hinata tengah menungguku. Saat sampai di ambang kaca pembatas kamar dan balkon, aku melihat Hinata yang

tengah mendongak menatap bulan di atasnya.

Lama aku memperhatikannya dalam diam. Begitu melihatnya menggosokan lengan atasnya – yang saat ini tertutupi

selimut – untuk menghalau udara dingin, aku segera menghampirinya.

"Eh." Ia tersentak kaget saat dengan tiba-tiba aku kalungkan kalung tadi pada lehernya. Aku meringis tawa

melihatnya menatap bingung pada kalung yang melingkar pas di lehernya. "Apa ini, Naruto-kun?" tanyanya sambil

memegang bandul kalung dan menatap bergantian antara aku dan bandul kalung itu.

"Untukmu." Jawabku singkat sambil melepas tangannya dari bandul tadi. Aku pegang kedua tangannya dan

menggenggamnya erat. "Dengan ini, semua mata akan tertuju pada keindahan kalung itu saja." Kataku semangat

sambil mengeluarkan tawa kepuasan.

"Naruto-kun." Tawaku berhenti begitu mendengar panggilan datar itu. "Apa kau membelinya karena kejadian satu

bulan yang lalu?!" kini wanitaku tengah mendelik kesal menatap ke arahku, membuatku kesulitan untuk menarik

nafas dengan normal.

"Haha… te-tentu tidak dong." Kataku sejujur mungkin sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Hinata semakin memicingkan matanya mendengar kebohonganku barusan. Menghela nafas, aku putuskan berkata

jujur padanya.

"Kau benar, aku memesan kalung itu karena masih teringat kejadian menyebalkan itu!" dengusku sambil

memalingkan muka menghadap ke arah lain. Entah kenapa perasaan panas saat memori kejadian itu berputar

kembali di kepalaku, langsung menguasai diriku.

Satu bulan yang lalu, saat aku sedang menunggu Hinata di restoran langganan kami untuk makan siang bersama,

menjadi hal yang paling menyebalkan untukku. Kenapa? Karena aku benci tatapan memuja yang dilayangkan

laki-laki lain saat melihat istriku memasuki pintu restoran.

Ok…aku masih maklum – walau terpaksa – jika para laki-laki itu hanya menatap istriku, tapi ketika salah satu

laki-laki yang terlihat lebih muda dariku, mencegat langkah Hinata yang hendak menghampiriku, membuatku

benar-benar marah dan langsung menghajar laki-laki itu tanpa ampun. Alhasil… acara makan siangku dengan

Hinata, harus berakhir di kantor polisi dan yang lebih parahnya, Hinata mengacuhkanku selama dua hari penuh

karena insiden itu. Cih… benar-benar menyebalkan mengingatnya!

"Jadi, maksud Naruto-kun membeli kalung ini, supaya orang-orang hanya melihat ke arah kalung ini bukan ke

arahku?" tanya Hinata memastikan. Aku hanya menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban. Er… sejujurnya aku

sedikit malu karena rencana bodohku ketahuan oleh Hinata, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, hanya itu yang ide terlintas

di otakku untuk menghindarkan Hinata dari tatapan memuja laki-laki lain dan sepertinya ideku telah membuatnya

marah. Terbukti ia masih diam sehingga membuatku tidak berani mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapnya.

"Hahaha…" eh… aku melongo hebat ketika suara tawa renyahnya terdengar setelah kesunyian yang sempat

melanda kami. "Aku tidak menyangka Naruto-kun akan berpikir sampai sejauh itu." katanya di selingi tawa yang

masih belum berhenti.

"Huh…mau bagaimana lagi. Kau tidak tahu bagaimana cemburunya aku melihatmu ditatap seperti itu oleh laki-laki

lain. Apa mereka tidak melihat cincinmu!" gerutuku kesal. Hinata semakin memperbesar tawanya – yang sialnya

masih terlihat anggun – melihat sikap merajukku barusan. "Ck.. hentikan tawa itu Hinata atau aku sumpal bibirmu

itu!" ucapku kesal.

"Haha, baiklah…baikalah." Hinata berkata sambil menahan tawanya. Aku merasakan tangan halusnya menyentuh

kedua pipiku dan mengunci tatapan mata kami agar tetap saling memandang. "Kau tidak perlu melakukan hal

seperti itu, Naruto-kun." Ucapnya lembut.

"Kau berkata seperti itu karena tidak melihat cara mereka menatap dirimu." Dengusku sebal. Hinata hanya

mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli. Ia gerakan sebelah jari tangannya membelai lembut rahang kokohku,

membuatku terbuai lantas memejamkan mata menikmati setiap sentuhannya.

"Aku tidak perduli seperti apa cara orang memandangku." Ucapnya sambil masih menelusuri permukaan wajahku.

"Karena aku hanya melihatmu seorang." Aku tersentak saat dengan tiba-tiba wanitaku ini menempelkan bibirnya ke

bibirku setalah berkata tadi. Bibirnya lembutnya melumat bibir bawahku dengan intens, menghantarkan gejolak

aneh di dadaku. Dengan gesit langsung saja aku miringkan wajahku dan menekan tengkuknya, untuk

memperdalam ciuman kami.

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap wanitaku di depan bibirku yang masih basah akibat ciuman tadi. Aku kembali melumat

bibirnya begitu tatapan sayu dari mata indahnya, memancarkan rasa cinta yang besar untukku.

"Dan kau tahu perasaanku lebih dari itu." ucapku setelah melepaskan pagutan lembutku di bibirnya. Hinata

mengangguk membenarkan dan detik berikutnya, ia memelukku erat yang langsung ku balas dengan pelukan

posesifku.

Berdua, dalam keadaan berpelukan di bawah sinar bulan dan mendapat kecupan lembut olehnya. Bukankah aku

benar-benar beruntung? Ah… tidak.. tidak ..tidak, tepatnya sangat beruntung. Bertemu dengannya, menjadi

suaminya, dicintai olehnya dan memiliki anak dengannya, sungguh membuatku bahagia. Adakah yang lebih

beruntung dariku? Hm… kurasa tidak. Karena hal yang paling membuatku beruntung… adalah karena aku memiliki ia

sebagai istriku.

.

.

**FIN**

* * *

FYUUHHHH... (meres keringat) ternyata bikin _fluffy_ itu seberat ini ya...

Ah... sebelum itu Happy NaruHina _Fluffy_ day (meski telat)

ini adalah fic pertama Hana yang bertema _fluffy, _jadi tidak tahu apa feelnya kerasa atau gak...

Hana sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran dalam bentuk review ya...

Jaa...


End file.
